


Lipstick stains

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter distracts the Reader whilst they try to do their makeup.





	Lipstick stains

You had been standing in front of your bedroom mirror, applying the finishing touches to your makeup when Peter walked in. He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. This startled you a bit; causing you to jump. “Damn it, Peter! “ You scared this shit ‘outta me!” “How’d you get in anyway?”, Y/n asked. “Spare key remember?”, Peter replied, holding up his Star Wars lanyard for them to see. “Right, I don’t know how I keep forgetting!, they exclaimed. Peter just shrugged in reply. After pocketing his keys; Peter leaned down to place kisses along their neck, knowing he was distracting his partner. “Peter, Stop! I have to finish getting ready!”, they complained. However; they couldn’t stay mad at him. He was just too cute! Peter ignoring their complaints, continued leaving open-mouth kisses up their neck, stopping just below their jaw line. The teen knew that was their sweet spot. “Pete, seriously! I can-“ , they were unable to finish their sentence as Peter repeatedly kissed them. Y/n gasped as Peter ran his hands up their shirt; stopping at their chest. Y/n whipped around, pointing a finger at their boyfriend. “You’re so going to get it, Parker!”, they warned. “What’re you going to do?”, asked he; not a bit worried by his significant other’s “threat”. “This.”, they replied as they stood on their tip-toes; placing a staccato of kisses on the boy’s face. Y/n knew this wouldn’t bother him in the slightest nor was this any type of payback for distracting you. Peter could only giggle in between them. “I honestly thought you’d do something to me.”, he stated. “I thought I was?”, they asked, pretending to be confused. Y/n placed their hands on Peter’s chest, walking him backwards towards the bed; causing him to loose his balance. Y/n took their place on his lap, continuing to leave lipstick stains in their wake. “Oh, Parker. I could’ve done more than this.”, they winked.


End file.
